<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【승승】VOICE (CH9) by sealeatdumpling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991056">【승승】VOICE (CH9)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealeatdumpling/pseuds/sealeatdumpling'>sealeatdumpling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>han seung woo - Fandom, kang seung sik - Fandom, victon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealeatdumpling/pseuds/sealeatdumpling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>車子還在趕來的路上，預計下章才會出現 (跪<br/>結局倒數中</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【승승】VOICE (CH9)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「各位辛苦了，目前火勢已經全面控制住了，目前起火原因還在調查中，若有任何消息會再通知」</p><p>「調查委員會也會替各位住戶進行賠償和後續事宜」</p><p>你聽著前面的管委說著注意事項，這時才意識過來，自己現在沒有住的地方了，當時好看的白色外牆，現在變成怵目驚心的焦黑殘骸</p><p>啊… 我的吉他和樂譜<br/>
那是整個房子裡最重要的東西<br/>
腦中還想著之後要怎麼辦時<br/>
右手的掌心傳來了溫度</p><p>韓勝宇握緊了你的右手<br/>
有些過長的衣袖覆在手背上</p><p>「到我家吧」</p><p>--</p><p>深夜的風明明是寒冷的<br/>
但兩人此時覺得很溫暖<br/>
姜昇植坐在腳踏車後座，雙手抓著韓勝宇的衣襬<br/>
韓勝宇的寬肩此時給人很大的安全感<br/>
姜昇植將頭輕輕靠在前方人的背上</p><p>「謝謝你」</p><p>寂靜的夜晚，空氣中充滿甜甜的味道</p><p> </p><p>在家門前，看到有個人影在等待兩人<br/>
「店長，你怎麼在這?」<br/>
「我是來找昇植的，他的手機忘了拿」<br/>
接著把姜昇植的手機交給他<br/>
「謝謝店長，還麻煩你了」<br/>
「下次要記得充好電喔」</p><p>就在韓勝宇疑惑姜昇植的手機為什麼在店長那<br/>
還有店長怎麼知道姜昇植和自己在一起時<br/>
海豹有些意味深長的看著姜昇植</p><p>「你的問題應該有答案了」</p><p>說完就露出欣慰的笑容<br/>
「我先走了，不打擾”你們”了」<br/>
還故意在"你們"加重了語氣，讓兩人突然有點害羞</p><p> </p><p>進屋內後，韓勝宇先去洗澡<br/>
姜昇植把手機接上充電器後，發現有幾通父母打來的電話<br/>
看來是看到新聞了吧<br/>
雖然當初對於自己離開家鄉不太諒解<br/>
但畢竟心裡還是惦記著自己<br/>
先前母親還寄了一些家鄉的小菜</p><p>「嗯… 我沒事，事發時我人在外面，管委說會替住戶處理後續事宜，對<br/>
別擔心，我現在先住在朋友家，沒事的，你們快去睡吧」</p><p>和母親通過電話後，姜昇植此時緊繃的神經才稍稍放鬆<br/>
畢竟一個晚上發生太多事<br/>
他和韓勝宇不久前才互通心意<br/>
這也是自己第一次和人告白，自己先前還偷吻了對方<br/>
想到現在又回到當時的場景<br/>
姜昇植的耳朵又微微紅了</p><p>「我好了，換你洗了」<br/>
從浴室走出來的韓勝宇，穿著白色睡衣和運動褲<br/>
水珠從微濕的髮尾，低落在地板上<br/>
有些寬鬆的領口，讓紋身顯得若隱若現<br/>
看著韓勝宇，姜昇植有些呆住了<br/>
之前也不是沒看過，但現在兩人之間的氛圍不一樣</p><p>「那個….. 可以和你借衣服褲子嗎? 」<br/>
姜昇植現在除了身上的衣服和背包外，其他東西都消失在那場大火中</p><p>韓勝宇給了他一件上衣和運動褲<br/>
「可能會有一點大件，你就先穿吧」</p><p>--</p><p>剛剛的情況有點混亂，現在才回過神<br/>
韓勝宇在洗澡時，意識到自己把姜昇植帶回來了<br/>
明明先前生日時就讓他進到家裡了<br/>
現在卻覺得有點奇怪</p><p>難怪人家都說談戀愛的人，腦袋迴路不一樣<br/>
剛剛直接就抓緊他的雙手告白了<br/>
原來姜昇植也喜歡自己，所以他們其實是兩情相悅</p><p>淋浴時的熱氣讓透明拉門蒙上了一層霧<br/>
但卻掩不住韓勝宇勾起的嘴角</p><p> </p><p>姜昇植接過韓勝宇的衣服後，進到浴室<br/>
也不是第一次用他家的浴室<br/>
為什麼現在莫名有點彆扭<br/>
浴室裡有著桃子味的清香，是沐浴乳的味道</p><p>剛剛韓勝宇在這裡洗澡<br/>
覺得腦中出現想像畫面的姜昇植<br/>
隨即甩甩頭，自己什麼時候變得這麼奇怪<br/>
還是趕快洗澡吧</p><p>果然韓勝宇的衣服有點大件<br/>
讓姜昇植白皙的胸口也有些若隱若現<br/>
洗好吹乾的順毛瀏海，讓姜昇植更像隻溫馴的柴犬<br/>
韓勝宇此時已經躺在鋪好的被子上<br/>
正當想問他為什麼沒順便幫自己舖時，發現對方閉上眼<br/>
姜昇植靜靜地看著韓勝宇，沒想到他睡著了<br/>
冷白皮膚、挺立的鼻子、細長的睫毛、紅潤的嘴唇<br/>
姜昇植像在欣賞什麼美麗的作品<br/>
想到上次自己看著看著就吻上去了</p><p>正當姜昇植打算去找被子時<br/>
一隻手將他拉進被子裡<br/>
現在的姿勢和上次一樣，韓勝宇在自己身下</p><p>「勝宇你幹嘛，我還以為你睡了」<br/>
「剛剛是不是看著我，又想做和上次一樣的事?」</p><p>韓勝宇輕輕挑眉，看著剛洗好澡，臉頰染上粉色的姜昇植<br/>
順毛的樣子溫馴到讓人想欺負<br/>
對方現在身上還穿著自己衣服</p><p>「沒…沒有，我只是想問你被子在哪裡」<br/>
姜昇植的聲音聽起來軟綿綿的，帶著本人不自覺的音調<br/>
說完還微微扁了一下嘴</p><p>真的不知道他是不是故意的<br/>
韓勝宇一個翻身，讓兩人的位置互換<br/>
把姜昇植壓在身上</p><p>「你是不是故意的?」<br/>
突然被壓住的姜昇植有點慌張<br/>
「什…什麼故意的..? 上次我不小心…啊….也不是不小心，是看著看著，就親上去了…..」</p><p>姜昇植越說耳朵也越紅</p><p>現在這樣解釋的樣子，反而更讓人想欺負他<br/>
這個可愛的樣子，只有自己才看得到</p><p>韓勝宇對著自己在腦海中，想著好多遍的唇瓣吻了上去<br/>
姜昇植剛開始有點驚訝，但隨後便讓身體放鬆，回應著對方<br/>
韓勝宇用舌尖撫過姜昇植的貝齒，然後探進裡頭<br/>
吸取對方的氣味，好像要把口中的空氣都吸走<br/>
原本抓著姜昇植手腕的手指，慢慢讓兩人的手十指緊扣</p><p>不知道親了多久，韓勝宇才離開姜昇植的雙唇<br/>
看著對方被自己吻腫的嘴巴，眼角還有些紅紅的<br/>
像剛被欺負過一樣</p><p>「你才是故意的吧…」<br/>
姜昇植覺得現在自己的臉好燙<br/>
剛剛整個人被韓勝宇牽著走</p><p>「下次不用再偷親我了」<br/>
韓勝宇溫柔地看向姜昇植，明明剛剛才把對方的嘴唇親腫了</p><p>「很熟練麻….感覺經驗很多」<br/>
姜昇植小聲地說，但還是被韓勝宇聽到了</p><p>「你是第一個」<br/>
韓勝宇摸著姜昇植的髮絲，把頭放在對方的肩頸上<br/>
明明是用一樣的沐浴乳，但對方身上就是有一股特別好聞的味道</p><p> </p><p>「也不幫我鋪被子…」<br/>
姜昇植覺得自己像被韓勝宇騙進來一樣</p><p>--</p><p>「什麼????? 你剛剛說什麼????」<br/>
「都韓勢你小聲一點，現在都幾點了」<br/>
「現在已經不是幾點的問題，你知道你剛剛在說什麼嗎??」<br/>
「我知道」<br/>
「那你還能這麼冷靜?!」</p><p>都韓勢扶著額頭坐在皮革的沙發上<br/>
屋內的擺設是走都市工業風，牆上還掛著都韓勢之前買的畫<br/>
整個散發出低調沉穩的氣息</p><p>雖然現在都韓勢整個人一點都不沉穩</p><p>「你知道許燦和崔秉燦兩個人出現，這代表什麼嗎?」<br/>
「這已經不是我們兩個就能解決的問題了」</p><p>「我知道」</p><p>鄭秀彬此時面向落地窗，今晚的月亮又大又圓<br/>
柔和的光線照進漆黑的屋子裡</p><p>「老實說，我應該要和你一樣慌張」<br/>
「但今晚看到他們兩人後，突然覺得，也許一切是安排好的」</p><p>鄭秀彬將手中的巧克力牛奶喝完<br/>
看著月亮嘆了口氣</p><p>『相遇即離別，仍選擇見你』</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>早晨的陽光灑進房間內<br/>
外面的鳥叫聲讓你微微睜開眼<br/>
映入眼簾的是對方的睡顏</p><p>你感覺到有雙手放在自己的腰部，緊緊將自己抱著<br/>
昨晚就這樣被韓勝宇騙進被子裡<br/>
明明有另一床棉被，但兩人昨晚就這樣抱著睡著了</p><p>「嗚….嗯….你要去哪裡」</p><p>聽到韓勝宇說夢話，你沒忍住地笑出來了<br/>
第一次見面時，明明還覺得對方是沉穩高冷的人<br/>
但現在這樣說夢話的樣子也太可愛</p><p>沒想到兩人後來會變成現在這樣<br/>
好像真的有什麼力量在牽引著你們<br/>
你伸手將韓勝宇有些過長的瀏海撥開<br/>
原本想在他額前落下一吻時</p><p>「怎麼回事，不是說好我交換的嗎…..為什麼是姜昇植離開」</p><p>你停下了動作，突然覺得有種異樣的感覺<br/>
勝宇也…..做了那個夢嗎?<br/>
這一切也是巧合嗎?</p><p> </p><p>等到韓勝宇醒來時，姜昇植剛從超市回來<br/>
買了一些日用品和食材，正在廚房煮海帶湯<br/>
梳洗好的韓勝宇，看著把海帶湯、飯、小菜端上桌的姜昇植</p><p>「你知道你這樣很像什麼嗎?」<br/>
「什麼?」<br/>
「替丈夫準備早餐的新婚妻子」<br/>
韓勝宇笑得眼睛都瞇起來了</p><p>「韓勝宇你在說什麼啊！」</p><p> </p><p>多希望能和你迎接未來每個早晨</p><p> </p><p>這間位於寧靜巷子內的麻辣燙店，已經開一段時間了　<br/>
從爸爸傳給兒子，一直是附近住戶的愛店之一<br/>
除了東西好吃、價格便宜之外，可能要歸功於老闆的個人魅力<br/>
從爸爸到兒子都很有趣，只有沒來過和變成常客兩種人</p><p>海豹就是其中一個變常客的人</p><p> </p><p>有陣子海豹遇到一些戀愛問題，但身邊沒有什麼男性友人<br/>
韓勝宇那陣子也因為奶奶生病過世，心情也不是很好<br/>
沒人好討論的海豹，在一次來吃炒年糕時問了老闆</p><p>「老闆，這是不是我自己想太多」<br/>
「如果他不喜歡我，那感覺只是我一個人在小劇場」<br/>
那晚海豹發現，平時看起來搞笑的老闆，其實很穩重<br/>
總是真心對待來到店裡的客人<br/>
明明長著一張高冷沉默的臉，卻總是喜歡在人前搞笑<br/>
讓和他接觸的人都很快樂</p><p> </p><p>「與其想這麼多，下次把那傢伙帶來店裡，我來看看」</p><p>為什麼說得一副要找對方吵架的樣子<br/>
但自己還真的照做了，隔兩天約了對方到這間麻辣燙店<br/>
老闆剛開始很正常的送上餐點<br/>
剛好你的手機響了，是好友打來的<br/>
你稍微離開一下位子，沒想到回來時，發現對方看起來有點奇怪<br/>
桌上的餐點也還沒動，會不會其實對方不喜歡麻辣燙</p><p>「你不喜歡麻辣燙嗎? 那不要勉強吃了」</p><p>「不…我喜歡麻辣燙」<br/>
「但我更喜歡你」</p><p>你看見林勢俊對你比了個大姆指，還笑得一臉燦爛</p><p> </p><p>「這位客人我和你說啊，你對面那個人上次來和我抱怨說，身邊有個男生讓自己很煩，也不知道是不是喜歡自己」<br/>
「我除了賣麻辣燙還要身兼顧問，唉這年頭還真難」</p><p>…..</p><p>「林！勢！俊！」</p><p>就這樣海豹和林勢俊結下了孽緣</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>最冷的冬天已經悄悄結束，整個城市開始有了春天的氣息<br/>
兩名身穿駝色大衣的男子在河邊散步<br/>
「沒想到這裡變這麼多了」<br/>
「是啊，上次來是什麼時候?」<br/>
「以人間的時間來算，10多年了吧」</p><p>接著兩人聽到背後傳來腳步聲</p><p>「你們到了啊」<br/>
「好久不見，許燦、崔秉燦」</p><p> </p><p>四個人看向彼此<br/>
「你們兩人臉色也太難看了吧」<br/>
許燦看向面前的都韓勢和鄭秀彬<br/>
他可是很期待看到他們</p><p>「你覺得現在是能笑出來的時候嗎」<br/>
都韓勢無力地吐出這句話<br/>
許燦看起來還是和以前一樣，連這種時候也是</p><p>「你們不要這麼沮喪麻」<br/>
旁邊的崔秉燦一邊喝著咖啡一邊說道</p><p>「連你都和許燦一樣」<br/>
鄭秀彬比都韓勢冷靜一點<br/>
已經開始接受事實</p><p>「好啦好啦，難得我們四個聚在一起，帶你們去那間店」<br/>
「你是說以前我們去的那間嗎? 哇~ 真是太期待了」</p><p>崔秉燦的眼睛都亮了<br/>
都韓勢和鄭秀彬心想這兩個人是不是來旅遊的</p><p> </p><p>「歡迎光臨！」<br/>
一進到店裡就聽到充滿朝氣的聲音</p><p>「你們說的店就是這間嗎?」<br/>
「沒錯，他這間的味道是我們吃過最好的」<br/>
你們兩個以前都吃過多少店了<br/>
都韓勢和鄭秀彬在心中默默嘆口氣</p><p>「請問老闆在嗎? 好像沒看到」</p><p>「我就是老闆」<br/>
林勢俊看著面前四位男子，是沒見過的客人<br/>
但感覺以前有來過，難道……</p><p>「你是指我爸爸嗎? 他已經回老家休養很久了，現在我就是老闆」<br/>
「喔喔! 原來是這樣」</p><p>「但我們店裡的口味還是和以前一樣，別擔心」</p><p>說完便將菜單遞上<br/>
四個人開始討論要吃什麼</p><p> </p><p>他們都沒發現林勢俊的目光悄悄看過來</p><p>最後四個人都點了大份的麻辣燙<br/>
「我們以前常常來這間店，每次都吃得很過癮」<br/>
眼前的許燦和崔秉燦已經拿起筷子</p><p>「你們兩個以前到底都在幹嘛….」<br/>
都韓勢和鄭秀彬也開始吃起眼前的餐點</p><p>「哇！這個湯頭好好喝」<br/>
「這個辣度辣得剛剛好」<br/>
「天啊，好懷念」</p><p>許燦看著另外三人吃得很開心，心裡卻覺得哪裡怪怪的<br/>
麻辣燙是好吃的，可是好像少了什麼<br/>
但還是將這碗記憶中的麻辣燙吃完</p><p>可能因為有吃到食物<br/>
都韓勢和鄭秀彬的臉色比較好看了<br/>
四個人也開始聊起以前的事<br/>
「那時候都是你們，不然早就….」<br/>
「明明就是你們做錯了！」<br/>
沒注意到外面的天色漸暗，店裡也只剩他們四個<br/>
直到老闆把店門半關起來，才發覺待得太久了</p><p>「老闆抱歉，我們在店裡待太久了」</p><p>林勢俊聽到後，只是微笑著沒說話<br/>
就在他們四個要離開店裡時</p><p> </p><p>「很久沒來人間，還懷念嗎?」</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>在夢裡，跑向海邊的是7歲的韓勝宇<br/>
海浪拍打著岸邊，陽光照耀在海面上<br/>
大海看起來閃閃發亮</p><p>奶奶因為有工作而沒辦法來接自己<br/>
提早下課的韓勝宇，便一個人跑到海邊</p><p>學校的老師和奶奶都告誡過: 不可以離大海太近<br/>
所以自己只是在岸邊玩沙</p><p> </p><p>但突然一個叫聲，讓韓勝宇看向大海</p><p>「嗚…嗚….」<br/>
是一個看起來和自己年紀差不多的男生<br/>
身上套著游泳圈，但被浪推到比較遠的地方<br/>
因為覺得害怕，而開始哭了</p><p>明明老師和奶奶已經說過不可以離大海太近<br/>
但看到那個男生哭成那樣，你還是慢慢走進海裡</p><p>「別哭了，你身上有游泳圈，別緊張慢慢向我這邊滑過來就好了」<br/>
韓勝宇試著讓眼前的男孩冷靜一點<br/>
接著伸出他的手，看著男孩慢慢朝自己游來<br/>
之後兩隻小手握在一起，男孩也笑了出來<br/>
「以後不要離大海太近，這是老師和奶奶告訴我的」<br/>
「好，我只是覺得中間閃閃發亮的，是不是有寶物」</p><p>韓勝宇笑出聲了，沒想到是這種理由<br/>
「我是韓勝宇，以後不要自己去找寶物」<br/>
「我是姜昇植，謝謝你」</p><p> </p><p>突然一個大浪襲來<br/>
將兩個小小身軀吞噬掉</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>